El Poder De Las Marcas
by 123456c
Summary: Aveces, las personas que son celosas tienden a hacer locuras... nada de Elixie, solo lean...
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic Yenapesco es... Un pequeño tributo a "Marca De Propiedad", esta vez, ni siquiera la banda de Shane, ni los Ocs van a aparecer, pero ciertas personitas haran sus papeles, Nos leemos Abajo :D.**

* * *

Tres personas iban al refugio Shane...

La primera era una castaña chocolate, con ojos de igual color, morena, cabello suelto hasta media espalda, llevaba puesta una camisa negra de tirantes, con una chaqueta gris claro, con pantalones del mismo color, sus botas eran de color negro, hasta la rodilla, de combate, su chaqueta tenía capucha que en ese momento llevaba puesta, su lanzadora era una color negro con detalles grises, era una lanzadora como la de Danna, tenía una babosa Geoshard en el hombro, tenía un cinturón negro en sus pantalones con ungüentos sanatorios, y tubos de hierbas, con tubos para babosas, sus ojos siempre llevaban brillo de picardía y malicia, o mejor dicho, búrla, era muy vengativa, pero tenía baja autoestima y odiaba le romance, por eso la capucha, ella era Alison, tenía 14 años, la futura madre de Karem.

El otro era un chico de 15 años, de piel calida, solo que un tanto más suave, ojos negros, que brillaban si estaba la intriga y la desición, cabello negro-verdoso, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, y otros dos cerca de su ojo derecho, pero se dejaba ver, eso completaba su estilo, hasta el cuello, vestía una chaqueta negra, que dejaba ver una camisa blanca abajo, con guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, con un pantalon negro, y zapatos blancos, su lanzadora era como la de Twist, solo que color blanca, tenía un cinturón en sus pantalones con tubos para babosas, tenía una babosa Eriza en su hombro, Puás, era frío, rudo y misterioso, pero con sus amigos era buena gente, ese era Geovanny Clanderyain, el futuro padre de Sov (no me pregunten -_-).

La tercera era Raven Stahl, la futura madre de las hermanas Stahl (Akyra, Jen y Rue), ella tenía el cabello castaño-miel, con la tez tan blanca como la nieve y ambos ojos tenían 3 colores, violeta, azul y rojo (pues no se de donde los sacaron, lo hice así), que dejaban totalmente boquiabiertos al genero opuesto (excepto por Geovanny y otra personita), su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, sin flecos, vestía una blusa sin tirantes ni mangas, color azul marino, sus pantalones eran de un azul más oscuro, y llevaba tacones de color azul electricidad, con guantes que cubrían sus manos del mismo color, una lanzadora de muñeca solor azul oscuro con detalles de azul marino, en su mano derecha, en su hombro tenía una babosa HipnoGriff, su nombre era Contról, su actitud era maternal y muy amable, pero tambien sabia defenderse.

Ellos venían de la superficie y antes de bajar eran amigos de Will, pero un día bajaron por accidente, y el Shane les explico todo lo que pasaba, y este se vio forzado a dejarlos quedarse, pues ni el sabía como subir, y ademas eran sus amigos del alma.

Geovanny toco la puerta, y cuando la abrio se pudo ver a un chico de 16 años (apariencia del episodio "El oscuro Blakk", el duelo para entrenar con la maestra invencible contra el joven Will Shane)

Ese era Will Shane, el futuro padre de los hermanos Shane, pero su familia le decía William, su nombre completo, y Alison para joderle y hacerle la vida mierda le decia Willi de vez en cuando, Will detestaba que le dijeran así.

- Chicos... que bueno verlos. Dijo el peliazul sonriente.

- Así es, ¿que me cuentas?. Pregunto la castaña.

- Las horas. Dijo el ojiazul, haciendo reir a los demás pero no a Alison.

- Muy chistoso, pero no me referia a eso, yo hablaba de cierta personita. Dijo la morena con picardia, Will se sonrojo fuertemente, el estaba enamorada de una chica de ojos morado claro, su hijo Eli heredaría claramente ese habito de sonrojarse. (Eli: *sarcastico* le agradezco a mi padre esto, ahora me cuesta ocultarle esto de mis sentimientos a Trixie. Yo: jajajaja Eli, culpa a tu papá, hay no puedo creer que tambien sea pesimo ocultando sus sentiminentos jajajaja. Will Shane del presente, de 35 años: Puedo oirlos, estoy aqui. Eli y Yo:...)

- ¡¿Qué dices?!, ya te lo he dicho mil veces Alison, ¡Jazmín y yo, no salimos!. Reclamo Will sonrojado.

- Yo nunca dije que tu y Jazmín salían, es más, nisiquiera nombre a Jazmín. Dijo la castaña, el ojiazul se sonrojo aun más.

- Jajaja, mi pequeño, deja de ocultarlo, todos sabemos lo que sientes por ella. Dijo Raven con una sonrisa maternal.

- Yo siempre veo tu cara de celoso cuando un chico se le acerca, y tambien he notado ese habito en ella, ademas de que es posesiva, y detesta que las chicas te coqueteen, solo te quiere para ella, lo mismo sucede contigo. Comento el peliverde, haciendo sonrojar aun más al peliazul, si antes estaba rojo, ahora lo estaba el octúple.

- Geovanny mejor ni digas, que estas enamorado de cierta Stell. Dijo Will, el peliverde se sonrojo avergonzado, el Shane sabía lo de la susodicha.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien estaba escondida cerca del refugio y escucho la conversación, ella tenía el cabello negro, ondulado, suelto hasta media espalda, con unos hermosos ojos color morado claro, vestía una camisa morada, con chaqueta negra, pantalón blanco, con botas de combate negras un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con guantes blancos, sin dedos, lanzadora de muñeca como la de Junjie, solo que color morada con detalles negros en su muñeca izquierda, con cinturones con tubos para babosas en las piernas color negro, en su hombro una babosa Lazo (busquenla), Ella era Jazmín Blake, la futura esposa de Will y futura madre de los hermanos Shane.

Ella estaba sonrojada, pues lo que dijo Geovanny sobre ella, era cierto, odiaba que las chicas le coquetearan a Will, y como no era ni su novia, debía aguantar las ganas de partirles la cara a las malditas, "Debe haber una forma para... ¡Lo Tengo!, pensó la pelinegra con una sonrisa triunfal para irse de ahí, si su plan se cumplia, ninguna chica se le atrevería a quitarle a SU Will Shane...

* * *

Varios minutos despues...

Will caminaba hacia la caverna en donde vivía Alison, pues queria vengarse de Geovanny, pues le había hecho una broma hace una semana y queria pedirle consejos a la morena, ella era la antigua "Reina De Las Venganzas" (así que de ahí lo sacaste Ka -_-), ya estaba 2 cavernas cerca, cuando de la nada se le aparecio Jazmín.

- Hola William. Saludo la ojimorado-claro como si nada pasara, aunque tenía una sonrisa picara, Will solo dejaba que su familia le llamara así, pero como ella era la chica de sus sueños, toleraba y le gustaba que lo llamara así.

- Hola Jazmín, dime como esta... Las palabras del peliazul fueron interrumpidas cuando la pelinegra presiono sus labios contra los suyos en un beso, enredando sus manos en su cuello, esa Will no se la esperaba, tenía los ojos abiertos como nunca en su vida los tuvo, de verdad estaba confundido, sorprendido, y a la vez feliz, pero ni le dio importancia, y correspondio al beso, poniendo sus manos en su cintura, deleitado del dulce sabor a brownie con arequipe de los labios de la pelinegra, y en parte la cosa más dulce que el ojiazul había probado, ambas bocas se movian en perfecta sincronía, parecia que nacieron para estar juntas, el Shane para darle más "sabor", al beso, paso sus manos a la cadera de la ojimorado-claro, mientras esta paso la suyas al cabello negro-azuloso del jovén y comenzo a acariciarlo un poco (Karem pls no vomites, xD, yo tambien siento que mi estomago se revuelve, pero un poquititito), cuando sus cuerpos empezaron a pedir del muy maldito aire a gritos, sin ganas se separaron para respirar, Jazmín cuando Will estaba distraido le dio un beso en el cuello, y sin más que decir se fue...

Will pestañeo aturdido, no se creia que eso paso, sintio un extraño pero agradable cosquilleo en su cuello, cuando oyo una risitas de voces agudas que lo sacaron de su ensoñación, el Shane vio que era su arsenal, partiendose de la risa, hasta una torpedo trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas, pero esas ganas inmensas de reise era tan intensas que ni le dejaban mover su brazito, pero Will le resto importancia y se dirigio a la caverna de Alison, que era algo aterradora, pero tanto como la caverna nefasta.

Cuando llego a aquella caverna, vio a un chico de 16 años, Flynn Storm, un hombre con cabello rubio, y ojos marrones, vestía pantalónes color naranja oscuro, con una camisa roja con mangas blancas por debajo, con guantes grises, y tennis negros, tenía una lanzadora como la de Viggo Dare, color rojo oscuro, con cinturón para babosas traspasando su pecho y su sello era la inicial "F" color marrón oscuro, el futuro padre de Pili. (Para mi Pikachu no cuenta como una hermana de Eli solo la tomo en cuenta como Storm, sry nena pero solo tolero que el protagonista tenga una hermana y para mi la hermana de Eli es Karina).

Tambien vio a una chica de cabello blanco sin flecos, suelto hasta más abajo de la espalda, ojos color miel puro que brillaban si caia la noche, con tez canela, labios pintados de rosado claro, (su tono es más claro que el de los labios de Trixie), tenía una blusa que dejaba ver el hombrigo parecida a la de un kimono simple, pero no tenía mangas, solo cuello de tortuga, color rosado claro, con pantalón marrón oscuro, y tenía una bandana gruesa del mismo color que su blusa atada estilo diagonal a la izquierda en la cintura, con botas color negro hasta la rodilla, y cinturones de tubos para babobas en las botas, tenía una lanzadora como la de Tom Poor, solo que color rosado claro y sus detalles era de un rosado más oscuro, ella era Monica Stell, la futura madre de Sov y Clerk (ella interpreta el papel de Clerk, Geovanny me interpreta a mi, otra vez, no pregunten ._.), alguien calido, directo y amable, pero tambien valiente y que sabe defenderse.

Tambien estaba Alison, cuando los 3 vieron a Will, en primera abrieron los ojos bien abiertos, pero luego esa mirada cambio a una sonrisa burlona y picara, Alison se tapo la boca con una mano para evitar reir, pero al final ni bien aguanto las ganas y solto carcajadas burlonas, lo que confundieron bastante al peliazul.

Monica se acerco al Shane con una sonrisa picarona.

- Will... ¿que no te ha dado cuenta?. Pregunto la peliblanca, con 2 dedos en su boca para evitar reirse.

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?. Pregunto el Shane extrañado, mientras Alison cayo al piso retorciendose de risa, que parecia que lagrimas le iban a salir.

- Jajajaja... mejor le muestras... jaja... tu misma Moni...¡JAJAJAJA!. Pidio la castaña, partiendose de risa, retorciendose en el piso, la ojimiel saco de un bolsillo que tenía en el pantalón un espejo pequeño y lo enfoco en el cuello del muy confundido Will, y cuando este vio, lo que pasaba, mil tonos de rojo diferente se subieron a sus mejillas: era un chupón. Eso era lo que Jazmín había hecho, ahora Will estaba obligado a usar bufanda a pesar del calor que sufriria, estaba totalmente jodido.

- Jajajaja, Will... ¡Ahora le perteneces definitivamente a Jazmín!. Exclamo Alison burlandose del pobre.

- ¡ALISON, ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA!. Grito el peliazul aun más sonrojado de lo que estaba.

- Awww, me sonrojas. Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, Will rodo los ojos, aveces era muy dificil de molestar.

- Bueno Will, ahora quedo claro que Jazmín te atrae. Dijo Flynn sonriendo burlonamente.

- N-No es c-cierto. Tartamudeo el Shane, con el sonrojo hasta la nariz.

- Tu carita dice otra cosa, Wili querido. Dijo Alison, Will tuvo que contener las ganas de estreyarle la cara contra el piso, pues era mujer, y regresando con el tema, ahora le pertenecia a la Blake...

* * *

**Como dije, un tributo a "Marca De Propiedad", perdón si quedaron como que "Etto..." pero se me estan acabando las ideas, necesito otras, además el fic de Karem me partio de la risa, jajajaja, pero en fin espero que les aya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena, Troll, nueva Maldita del suspenso y con el cerebro en blanco, amiga.**

**- LaUltimaYenapa.**


	2. No Pienso Ser El Unico Con Marcas

**Amo esos reviews que dejaron, así que como "Algo Que Nadie Se Imagino", que todavía no me he inspirado para terminarlo ._. Actualizare rapido, espero que les guste. En fin. Nos leemos Abajo :D**

* * *

**No Pienso Ser El Unico Con Marcas:**

No podía estar más avergonzado y frustado por lo que pasaba, había pasado ya una semana, con bufanda, mueriendose del maldito calor, y lo peor de todo es que cuando él y sus amigos estaban en la caverna comercial, consiguiendo aplicaciones de armas, que despues Monica ayudaría a modificar, su muy maldita encapuchada y su muy maldito amigo peliverde, le quitaron 2 veces la bufanda "por accidente" y varias personas vieron el chupón que tenía, tragaron duro y salieron corriendo, **El Poder De Las Marcas**, y ninguna se le atrevia a mirar, agradeciendo ese día, no aparecieron enemigos, lo mismo toda la semana, ningún enemigo presente, ni Taddheus había causado problemas, eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, lo que si lo enfadaba era que Jazmín no asomaba, ni nariz, por ningun lado, para explicarle por que hizo eso.

Y para más encima, no podía olvidar esa "agradable" conversación, que tuvieron él y sus amigos, fue uno de los día más incomodos, embarazosos, y vergonzosos que tuvo en su vida...

FlashBack...

- Tu carita dice otra cosa, Willi querido. Dijo Alison burlonamente, mientras se secaba las lagrimas de la risa, Will no podía creer lo que Jazmín había hecho, el siempre sabía que decir, pero ese día era la excepción, no sabía que palabra decir, ni como reaccionar, solo sabía que su cara ardía como el fuego ese día, y que las cosas se pondrían complicadas.

El Shane le devolvio el espejo a la peliblanca, intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando, definitivamente, esa no se la esperaba, abrio la boca para decir algo, debía analizar que decir, el siempre sabía que era, la palabra que combinaba con el momento, decir algo inteligente, confiado, decidido, algo sagaz, pero en vez de eso salio algo muy penoso.

- Yo no crei que... Fue lo unico que pudo decir el peliazul, agradeciendo que ni enemigos estuviesen presentes, sería peor para él, la marca, y ganarse las burlas de sus propios adversarios por quedarse paralizado por esto.

- Oh... el "gran", Will Shane, ¿se quedo mudo por una marca de propiedad?. Pregunto Flynn para burlarse, y el pobre de Will se sonrojo aun más.

- A ver William... picarón... comienza a hablar. Dijo Monica, cual no fue su sorpresa que el sonrojo del ojiazul cubriera la mayor parte de sus mejillas, (Eli: Yo jamas me he sonrojado así en mi vida y lo agradesco, de seguro papá entendio perfectamente la sensación que tiene Burpy al arder en llamas. Will Shane del presente, 35 años: Ese fue uno de los día más embarazosos de mi vida).

- Yo... Jazmín me intercepto en el camino, l-luego me saludo, y derrepente cuando trate de responderle, m-me b-beso, interrumpiendome, y... l-lo ultimo, f-fue que cuando me distraje por un momento, me beso el cuello y se... fue... Explico Will con algunos tartamudeos, aun aturdido por lo que pasaba, con el sonrojo aun presente en sus mejillas, aunque su posición era recta y firme cuando estaba de pie, sentía un ligero temblor en sus piernas y brazos, definitivamente, no pararían de hacerle la vida mierda despues de esto.

- Bueno, con esto me queda claro, ahora, ¿por que no lo admites?. Pregunto el Storm.

- ¿Admitir Qué?. Pregunto el peliazul, desentendido, pero el no tenía la culpa, aun estaba aturdido y confundido por lo que paso, y para más encima, el pobre, sentía la cara ardiendo.

- ¿Vamos de nuevo con eso, Sr. Will de Blake?. Pregunto Alison, y no creyeron que fuera posible, pero el sonrojo del Shane aumento.

- ¡ALISON!... B-Bueno...La verdad es que si me gusta... Admitio el peliazul sonrojado. - Pero me debe una seria explicación de esto. Dijo el Shane apuntandole al chupetón de su cuello.

- Como quieras. Dijo Monica...

Fin Del FashBack...

Will tenía una bufanda color azul oscuro, que gracias al cielo cubria todo el chupón, seguia buscando a Jazmín, cuando la encontro caminando tranquilamente, se puso frente a ella, trato de huir, pero Will la detuvo con un brazo, la mirada del... mejor ducho SU peliazul, no había sonrisa ninguna, agradeciendo que Will no era para nada enojón, estaba en serios problemas.

- Tu me debes una explicación. Dijo el Shane quitandose la bufanda. - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?. Pregunto señalandose el chupón de su cuello.

- Bueno... No sabía que decir, y olvidando el hecho del beso, no podía dejar que supiera la verdadera razón.

- Responde... El Shane empezo a fruncir el seño, y acercarla más a ella, dejandola sin escapatoria.

- ¡De acuerdo, odio que las malditas se te la pasen encima, coqueteandote, es que m-me G-Gustas!, ¿Ok?. Exclamo la pelinegra sonrojada, y para su sorpresa, SU Will sonrio.

- Es era todo lo que necesitaba oir. Dicho esto, el ojiazul beso los labios de su amada, sosteniendola firmemente de la cintura, mientras esta estaba más confundida que nunca, pero ni bien, le resto importancia, y correspondio al beso, enredando sus manos en su cuello, ese beso duro unos momentos, pero derrepente SU Shane se separo del beso, y fue al cuello de la ojimorado-claro, y despues de darle un beso, se levanto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, alzo un espejo, que Monica le había prestado sin saber para que, y cuando Jazmín se vio, mil tonos de rojo diferentes, se pusieron en sus mejillas: Otro chupón.

- Es lo justo, **No Pienso Ser El Unico Con Marcas, **ademas de que tambien soy celoso, de que unos idiotas te coqueteen. Dicho esto Will beso los labios de SU Jazmín, y sin más que decir, se fue...

Jazmín sacudio la cabeza, aunque sonrio, sabia que el tenía razón, y le alegro bastante que tambien sea celoso de ella, pero ahora ella le pertenecia a él, y él a ella, tenían una marca que lo comprobaba...

* * *

**Dije que actualizaria, pero me dio sueño ayer, y buaaaaano, jajajajaja, en fin gracias Ka por avisarme de mi herror ._. Y de que te aya gustado.**

**Y espoero que sea al igual que ustede, y ¿saben?, tengo pensado hacer una versión ¡Elixie! :3, diganme si lq quieren o no.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga y con suerte de actualizar.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


End file.
